Weep you no more sad fountains
by AnnetteAnne
Summary: S&S Elinor is now married, what about Marianne? Will Colonel win her heart? Based on the book and movie version BBC 2008


_Weep you no more..._

Hello! Please, be kind with this piece of work. English is not my 'mother' language so I am still making mistakes, especially the grammar (shocking!) ones! Of course the critique is welcomed. I want to improve my wirting. Enjoy the reading.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BOOK OR MOVIE!

At last, Elinor and Edward are going to be married! It was a great event for Dashwood ladies and all their friends. Mrs. Dashwood was so happy as never before, and Marianne was so glad for her sister, though she felt a little bit sad about Elinor's leaving. These days that came were fulfilled with excitement, preparations and happy faces. Elinor just could not find herself in this new situation. Watching her younger sisters and mother, she thought how they will live after her departure, and how is she going to miss all these happy moments. But there was a new journey laid before her and Edward, and she had chosen that path to follow. But, she was bereaved in her meditations about her younger sister Marianne. Still, she had not fully recoverd after her illness in Cleveland. And there was the only thing that was crossing Elinor's sun of happiness these days: Marianne was still longing for Willoughby. There was a great grief on her face, and pain that Elinor could not bear. Every day Marianne had to face her memories of him in every corner of the house, and garden. Elinor had heard her silent weeping in the night, but what she could do for her? Happily, it seemed as if these silent night tears will be dried. And day after day, there was much more smile on her face. She looked as if she will finish with Willoughby forever more.

The night before the wedding, after mrs. Dashwood and Margaret had said "goodnight" for Elinor and Marianne, sisters laid themselves into bed for one last time.

"Elinor" Marianne started, "I am very happy for you both."

"I wish you could be as happy as I am now" whispered Elinor. Marianne smiled.

"Truly, I am. This small cottage is the nicest place on Earth. And we will be seeing each other, it is not so far from here to your new house."

"Yes, I know... But still..."

"Oh, don't be silly, Elinor. We will handle it. It will not be easy and pleasant to live without you, though you will be so near. But after your honeymoon you have to visit us often."

"My honeymoon?" Elinor started to laugh.

"Of course, why, did you think that you will not be having a honeymoon?" Marianne laughed. "Even if you will stay in one place, there will be no one to disturb your happiness." Elinor smiled, and then said: "I am afaraid, Marianne."

"Of what?"

"I don't want to leave you... And all will be new and so strange..."

"Just on the begining. Then you will get used to. And don't worry about us, even if you think that we cannot, we can live without you so near." Sisters started to laugh and then felt asleep.

The next morning was so strange for all of them... Colonel Brandon arrived to follow them to the church. All of the Elinor's things were packed and ready to send. And suddenly, the hour to leave had beaten, and Elinor had to – for one last time – leave her beloved cottage, for the last time as miss Dashwood. When they arrived to the church, everything was ready... Dashwood ladies just could not stop crying during the ceremony. And after the final "I pronounce you now as Mr. & Mrs. Edward Ferrars!" the silence exploded with vivats and clapping hands. The crowd farewelled the young couple, and in the puff of dust, they were gone. All the society headed for Delaford, where they were suppoused to have a breakfast. Finally inside, everyone sit by the table and in laughs and happy voices they were telling funny stories. Marianne just could not eat anything. When the society followed to the garden, she evaded into the forest. The trees were yellow, red and brown, and the smell was so pleasant, bur Marianne just could not notice it. When she finally placed herself on a stump, she started to cry so hard that she could not take a breath. She was sobbing and she could not stop, and there was no handerchief to dry the tears out. She was so unhappy! How she will return to this empty cottage without Elinor's cool mind to calm all of them down?

"Here," a deep voice echoed in the silence. "Dry your tears, Miss Dashwood." Marianne took the handkerchief and by a while, she raised her head to see colonel Brandon looking down on her. "Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I do" answerd Marianne. "I feel so ashamed for this whole situation, I just –"

"Long for your sister" ended the man. "it is absolutely normal. There is no need to feel ashamed, miss Dashwood." Marianne smiled to him.

"Just let yourself think, how happy and unhappy is she right now. Happy for her marriage and unhappy for leaving you. Cry as much as you need, you have lost your sister from your sight, but she will live near to you, and there is no need to cry so hard, miss Dashwood." Marianne started to laugh.

"You have right, colonel. I think I had used all of my tears for this situation."

"I hope your eyes will never share a tear, and your heart will not be sad anymore." Answered colonel with his deep, soothing voice. "So now, miss Dashwood, let me invite you for the lunch." Marianne smiled, took his hand and followed him to Delaford.

tbc


End file.
